The Princess and Her Knight
by LizzyLovesPink
Summary: Rias decides on a new way of forming strong bonds in her group-she'll randomly pick two people and make them go out on a date with each other! No redos allowed. The first two selected by her are Koneko and Kiba. There were worse choices...right? Will they make the most of their day? KibaxKoneko


"I've noticed a lot of discord in my group as of late," Rias announced, standing in front of the desk in her group's room. Her group all looked at her, a few looking confused as to what she meant by that. "Some of you don't have the strong bonds a group like this require! I care about you guys and don't want any needless fights breaking out, so I decided I would remedy some of the looser relationships around here," She pulled a piece of paper out of her backpack and held it up in front of her face for the group to see.

"A date list?" Asia asked curiously.

"Precisely. To improve your relationships with each other, two of you will be sent on a date, by me of course. Do whatever you want, go where-ever you want, I don't care. As long as the two of you are actually making the effort to bond," Rias smiled slightly. "I decided to start out with a simple duo for the first date. Consider it to be a practice run, of sorts," She lowered the paper and pointed to Koneko and Kiba, who were both sitting across from each other on the couches.

"Huh?" Kiba blinked, while Koneko didn't look up from the orange Popsicle she was sucking on.

"Congratulations! You two will be going on a date!" Asia clasped her hands together in excitement.

"I understand that, but why us two?" Kiba pressed.

"Perhaps because you two are already fairly close. Rias-chan likely wanted to start with someone simple," Akeno smiled happily at the two.

"Exactly!" Rias said with a tone of finality in her voice.

###########

And that was how Kiba ended up standing underneath a sidewalk lamp early on a Saturday morning, dressed in a blue striped polo shirt with white dress pants and matching shoes, eagerly awaiting for his date to arrive.

He had no qualms about Rias's plan, it was her idea, after all, and forming closer bonds with each other was always welcome, as it was important. And he was glad he got to spend time with Koneko, whom he already was close friends with. He was just confused as to why exactly he was picked for Koneko and not someone like Issei. But who was he to doubt his leader's choices?

"Hey," Koneko greeted in her usual bored tone, not having any sweets or snacks on her for once. Her outfit was a skin-tight black cocktail dress with matching black heels and a black cat-shaped barrette in her hair like she normally wore. Silver bracelets lined her arms, and a matching silver choker was around her neck. She carried a small black clutch purse, which Kiba assumed held her fighting gloves. Or maybe some snacks.

"Hello! You look very nice," He complimented with a smile. "Your outfit suits you," Truthfully, he was expecting her to wear some sort of flouncy lolita dress, but the more modern style wasn't bad at all. It just surprised him to see her in such a skin-tight outfit when normally she wore such loose outfits.

"So, where are we going?" She asked, standing on the tips of her toes despite her heels.

"I just thought we could look around some stores in town. Nothing too major. Then we could get something to eat," He suggested, smiling when she gave a nod of approval. "So, first, how about the video game store?"

"Lead the way," Koneko blinked, and Kiba nodded again, walking beside her.

Due to the early hour, not a lot of people were out on the town yet, which meant Kiba and Koneko would have most of the stores to themselves. He had the sneaking suspicion they were being watched by someone, but soon dismissed that feeling. Why did it matter if Rias was keeping an eye on them? She just wanted to make sure things were going smoothly. And if Issei was watching them, well...perhaps he was just jealous.

They soon arrived at the video game store, which was painted a light lavender with umbrellas shading the windows. It was wedged inbetween some larger stores. Kiba pulled open the door for Koneko, who couldn't hide the small blush that appeared on her cheeks as a result. After she walked inside, he walked in after her, making sure the door shut quietly.

"Here are some of the new releases," Koneko stated, going over to a large shelf. She pulled one of the games off the rack and turned the case over in her hands, reading the back. "I think this is it. That new game Gasper-kun wanted," She held it out for Kiba to read.

It was an action game for the PSP that had a lot of fighting involved; the story was about a succubus who led her group of like-minded demons into battles against much eviler demons. Kiba chuckled lightly at the plot. "It hits a bit close to home, huh?"

"I guess, but he really seems to love them. He's played the other four in the series," Koneko shrugged.

"Do you want it? Rias-san gave us a lot of money for today. You can buy whatever you want," He slid a hand into his pocket.

"I don't know. Let's keep looking around. There might be a version of this on a better console," Koneko put the game back and continued walking around, keeping a tight grip on her purse. Kiba nodded and followed after her, watching her as she repeated the cycle with picking up a game, reading the back, then putting it back on the rack.

After a few minutes, Koneko noticed the rack of PS4 games and walked over to it, running her fingers along the covers as she looked around for the previous game. She finally found it at the bottom of the shelf and bent down at the waist to pick it up, making her dress ride up slightly and revealing her light pink panties that were striped and lacy. It was only for a second, and then she stood back up. Kiba blushed heavily and looked away to be polite, hoping nobody else had seen.

"This is what I wanted. See, it's the same game as earlier, but it has better graphics and more stuff added to it. I think Gasper-kun would really like this version better," Koneko explained, tapping the front of the cover.

Kiba nodded happily. "I agree! So is that what you wanted?" She nodded in response, making him smile. "So let's go buy it," He led her to the front counter, where the bored-looking teenage boy quickly rung them up, handing them a bag with the game in it. Koneko slung it over her wrist. "Where do you want to go now?"

"I dunno. The candy store? Or maybe...we could look at shoes? Honestly though, I don't really care what we do," Koneko shrugged indifferently.

"Let's look at shoes first. Maybe you can find a pretty pair to match your outfits!" Kiba suggested eagerly, leaving the game store and walking down the hallway of the mall.

The mall itself was a very classy establishment, with polished floors and golden walls. Potted plants were everywhere, and a sparkly fountain was set in the center of the entrance. An escalator was across from the fountain, taking customers upstairs. Kiba walked over to the escalator, getting on it first with Koneko behind him. She nervously glanced down as they moved up higher, making him wonder if she was afraid of heights. Before he could ponder it further, however, their ride was over and he nearly stumbled on the top stair.

"Graceful," Koneko quipped, a small smile on her features. She then saw the shoe store first and hurried over to it, her heels making loud noises on the floor. "It just opened. That means we'll have the whole place to ourselves,"

Kiba quickly recomposed himself and opened the door for her again, closing it behind him. He took a brief look around, wondering what sorts of shoes Koneko would even be interested in.

A few people were also shopping for shoes; all couples, by the looks of it. Kiba blushed lightly and moved a bit closer to Koneko, who continued to walk past the aisles of shoes. She had already passed the heels and sneakers. Just like earlier, Kiba couldn't shake the feeling that they were being spied on, and looked around the store again, finding nothing. Who was even watching them? And why? He sincerely hoped it wasn't an enemy, as despite both his and Koneko's power levels, they would be outnumbered without their entire team.

A soft gasp from Koneko brought him out of his thoughts, and he hurried over to her, amazed she had gotten ahead of him while he was thinking. "Find something you like?" He teased lightly, finding her standing over a pair of fluffy white slippers that resembled cat paws.

"I want those." She said in her usual stoic tone, but Kiba could see the hidden light inside of her eyes. She really wanted those.

"Do they come in your size? Those look pretty big,"

"Yes, I already checked," She pulled one of the shoeboxes off the shelf; it was for a size five. He nodded and headed over to the cash register, where an eager teenage girl happily rang them up.

"What an adorable choice! I have a few pairs myself. One in white, one in black, and one in orange!" She gushed cheerfully as she bagged up the shoebox, waving to them as they left. "Byebye!~"

"She reminds me of someone," Koneko stated once they left the store.

"It couldn't have just been the blonde hair," Kiba teased. He then paused in front of the shoe store and looked around at some of the other stores that were on the mall's second floor. There was a food court, but hardly anything was open and Kiba promised Koneko they would eat lunch later anyhow. There were several clothing stores and a jewelry store, but he wasn't sure if Koneko was eager to shop in any of those. And finally, there was-

"That looks interesting. Let's check it out," Koneko stated, whipping a green lollipop out of her bag, unwrapping it, and popping it into her mouth in one swift motion. Kiba followed her gaze and found her pointing to a small arcade with all sorts of games set up. "It's early, so we'll have the place to ourselves. I want to show off my prowess in some stuff,"

"Then the arcade sounds lovely," Kiba nodded, heading there.

A lot of children and a few teenagers were in the arcade already when they arrived, likely due to the early weekend hours. Still, there were a few games open, and Koneko walked over to a punching bag game. She slid her bracelets up on her wrist slightly and slid a coin into the slot, handing her purse to Kiba.

"Watch this." She directed, then took a few steps back and took up a fighting stance. When the buzzer sounded, the bag swung towards her, but she threw a large punch back, knocking the bag back and racking up sixty points in that first round. The second round, she took a step forward and punched the bag again, earning her another twenty points, and in the final round, the bag swung towards her at an even faster speed. She spun around and kicked the bag, earning her a total of a hundred and eighty points. The game cheered loudly for her using airhorns. She took a few deep breaths.

"Whoa, that was...really impressive," Kiba said in awe. True, he had seen her fight before, multiple times in the past, but that was always when she was in her Rook mode. He had trouble tapping into a lot of his enhanced powers in just his regular form and he had assumed it to be the same for her. He was surprised that he was wrong.

Koneko didn't respond, just stood there and stretched slightly, making her dress tighten even more around her body. She looked around the room and saw a dancing game and pointed it out to Kiba.

"It's for two-players, so you can play too. Unless you want to try and beat my score at the punching bag?" She asked, the lollipop still in her mouth. Kiba shook his head and walked over to the dancing game, putting a coin inside of it. He knew there was just no way he could top a score like that in his regular form. Koneko got on the right side of the machine, while Kiba remained on the left.

"Welcome to Dance Dance Revolution! Select your mode!"

Kiba quickly realized he was Player 1, so he stepped on the center of the mat to select two-player mode, and then the competitive mode. The song selection then popped up, and he started cycling through the songs.

"Do you have any personal preference?" He asked Koneko nicely, who simply shrugged.

"Nothing too slow, I guess. I like faster stuff," She answered, and Kiba nodded and went through the song selection again, this time slower so he could pick a more appropriate song. Once he found a pop-dance song that was pretty fast, he selected it and took a looser stance, feeling strangely giddy with excitement as he waited for the game to start.

"Ready, Begin! Dance Dance Revolution!"

The second the song started up, the two of them started to jump and dance in time to the rhythm, Koneko having a much easier time with it due to her natural reflexes. Soon, she had managed to get a ten-perfect combo while Kiba was only able to get a three.

"Look at her!" Some kids noticed, nudging each other and motioning to Koneko. The song sped up and she doubled-down, never once faltering or slowing down. Her feet barely touched the center of the pad, instead always being pushed against one of the arrows.

"Look out!"

"Wow, a twenty-point combo!"

"She's amazing!"

"Where'd she get moves like that?" The crowd had gotten larger, all cheering for Koneko. If she was made uncomfortable by the sudden increase of people, she didn't show it. In fact, she almost seemed to welcome it, as evidenced by when she got down on one hand and started spinning around on it, pressing the buttons with her hands. The sight just made the crowd cheer even louder.

"New high score!" The machine chimed, signaling the end of the current song. Kiba stopped and took some breaths, while Koneko pulled herself off the floor and wiped some sweat off her brow. Her score was announced as being the highest, which made the crowd go crazy. They begged her for another round, wanting to challenge her, but Koneko shook her head, stepping off the platform. Kiba followed after her. The lollipop was still in her mouth.

"Where did you learn how to dance like that?" He asked in amazement once they were out of ear-shot.

"Training, where else?" Koneko quipped, but he could make out the small trace of a smile on her face. Her dress seemed to be even tighter on her than it was earlier. True, she had very little curves to speak of, if at all, but that didn't mean she wasn't pretty in her own way. She seemed like someone who would have a late growth-spurt and end up just as buxom and elegant as, if not more so, Akeno and Rias. As it was, her tiny breasts pressed against the thin black fabric of her dress. Did she even have a bra on?

Kiba shook his head to clear himself of those thoughts. Issei was having more of an influence on him than he thought.

"Training, right. Makes sense. That move where you spun around on your hand, I've definitely seen before," He nodded in understanding.

"Too bad all of those people showed up out of nowhere. If we continued being alone, I would've shown you some other moves," Koneko said without a hint of irony in her voice. Kiba blinked at her, and she blinked back. "I meant it. I don't get to show off my dancing to anyone very much. I want to show it off to someone who would appreciate it more than just calling it 'sexy'."

They left the arcade and all but collapsed on a nearby bench, thoroughly exhausted from their dancing. Koneko continued sucking on her lollipop, pulling it out of her mouth at random intervals and licking it slowly before pushing it back into her mouth.

"Where to now?" Kiba asked nicely. "Hungry yet? It's probably close to lunchtime by now,"

She nodded, already standing up. She then froze in her tracks, her hair nearly sticking up on end. "My purse."

"I still have it! I have no idea how I managed to keep a hold of it while we danced, but...I did, somehow!" Kiba laughed awkwardly, handing the clutch bag back to her. She quickly took it from him, murmuring a quick 'thanks'. "Now, let's get lunch,"

The two headed over to the food court, which was already bustling with the early-eaters of the day. A quick glance at the wall clock above a noodle stand showed it was already 12:30. Where did all of the time go?

"I want to eat there." Koneko popped the lollipop out of her mouth and used it to point to a stall that was selling all sorts of dairy-related products.

"You like things like that?" Kiba asked in surprise, feeling the urge to stick out his tongue at the thought of so much milk entering his body and successfully fighting it off. She nodded in response. Well, it made sense. She was awfully cat-like, after all. It only made sense for those habits to be extended into her eating patterns as well. "Then let's get something. Something small!" He quickly added, watching her practically dash over to the stall. He followed after her.

"Welcome to Dairy Barn! What do you want?" The cashier asked nicely, dressed in a cow-patterned gown with a black apron and white hat on over her black ponytail. An all-too familiar black ponytail...

"Akeno-san?" Kiba asked in shock, blinking a few times. The cashier continued to smile, but gave him a wink.

"What are you doing here?" Koneko pressed.

"Rias-chan sent me here to see how your date was going! And how is it going?" She leaned across the counter slightly, making her large breasts bounce.

"Good. I guess. It's not annoying, at least." Koneko finished off the lollipop and tossed the stick into a nearby trash can. "I do genuinely enjoy Kiba-kun's company,"

"That's wonderful. I am so glad to hear it, and I'm sure Rias-chan will be too," Akeno smiled warmly. "Now, want did you want to eat?" She straightened herself up, making her breasts bounce yet again.

"Two grilled-cheese meals, one large and one small, one with a bottled water and one with a milkshake, both with fries," Kiba recited, staring at the menu above Akeno's head.

"Strawberry milkshake." Koneko added. Akeno nodded, ringing them up.

"Coming right up!" She gave them another wink and went into the kitchen, making Kiba turn to look at Koneko.

She had already picked a table in the corner of the food-court, curling herself up in it the best she could in her dress. Kiba stifled a chuckle and sat down across from her.

"You didn't have to get the same thing as me." Koneko suddenly accused, sitting up in her seat and giving a long stretch. Her dress rode up briefly, revealing her panties again before she quickly readjusted it. "You're lactose-intolerant. Won't you...get sick if you eat it?"

"The large is for you, not for me," Kiba reminded her gently.

"I know. But even a small amount..." She pressed, but eventually pouted lightly. "Fine. You can be even more stubborn than Issei-san sometimes, you know,"

Akeno arrived with a large tray of their food, smiling happily at them.

"That didn't take very long!" Kiba said in amazement.

"Of course not! At Dairy Barn, we pride ourselves on our speed and our freshness!" She spun around slightly, her breasts seemingly bouncing at the word 'freshness'. The dress had a frilly bottom that was black; actually, the dress itself was a lot shorter than the two initially thought. "Here you go!" She handed everyone their food then left, winking at some more customers.

"She gets far too much into her roles sometimes." Koneko commented simply, picking up her large slice of grilled cheese and nibbling on it quietly. Kiba took some swigs from his water bottle, still feeling thirsty after the earlier dance battle.

"True...but that's why Rias-san trusts her so much." Kiba offered, only to be met with a shrug. Instead of eating his sandwich right away, he instead started to eat some of his fries.

"Are you enjoying yourself today?" She suddenly asked bluntly, nearly making him choke on his food. "Be honest."

"Of course I am! You're one of my best friends, Koneko-chan. Why would I dislike your company? Today has been a lot of fun!" He smiled to reassure her. A light pink blush appeared on her cheeks, but she remained silent as she continued eating.

"That's good. I know I tend to annoy a lot of people. Most of the time, I don't care. A lot of people annoy me. But some people...I like, but..." She cut herself off and looked away, eating. Kiba still nodded. He understood what she was trying to get at. Really the only people she was close to in their little circle was Rias of course, Gasper, and himself. Not to say she disliked the company of the others, per say, aside from perhaps Issei, but she definitely was a lot more cold and sassy around them. Despite how close they were, he felt like there were certain sides to her that only Rias had seen, and would ever see. And somehow, he was strangely alright with that.

The two continued to eat in silence for some time, Koneko polishing off the grilled cheese and strawberry milkshake with apparent ease. Kiba's stomach gave a punch of disapproval. So much milk. Still, Koneko was satisfied, and that was all that mattered by the end.

After they finished, they threw their trash away and Koneko proclaimed she wanted to check out the first floor of the mall again, and Kiba agreed. The two headed down the escalator again, noticing the mall had become busy and bustling during their time spent upstairs.

"Let's see what's down here," He walked over to the map near the fountain while Koneko stood by his side, slightly awkwardly. She, too, had the strange sensation of being watched, but she couldn't place where it was coming from or from who. It wasn't an unpleasant feeling, just extremely awkward.

"How strange. They have a store full of paintings. That could be interesting," She spoke up, just before someone rushed past the two at a breakneck speed, causing the two to lose their balances.

"Oh no!" Kiba cried, while Koneko's eyes widened as the two fell into the large fountain with a giant splash. The passerby stared at them in curiosity and slight amusement, wondering what happened.

"Oh, great. This is just great." Koneko grumbled, pulling herself up onto her feet and glancing down at herself. Her dress was almost entirely soaked, and she found herself thinking she was lucky to have picked black for that day. Still, the dress had become even more form-fitting, and she just knew her panties and matching bra were somehow visible through the dress anyway. Water dripped down her silverish hair and onto her shoulders. She resembled a drowned cat.

"I know. I didn't even consider this something that could happen, so I didn't bring any extra clothes," Kiba still tried to keep a smile on his face, despite how soaked he was. His own clothes were sticking to his body, showing off how well-toned and muscular he was. His clothes, due to their lighter colour, had become see-through, showing off his legs and chest. He hauled himself out of the fountain and took Koneko's hand, helping her out as well. Their shoes made squelching noises on the tiles.

"I didn't lose any of my bracelets when I fell." Koneko reported.

"Well, that's good at least!" Kiba laughed. A few of the people passing by were still curious by their plight, giggling at them, but the two ignored them. Kiba noticed how bad of a state his date was in and awkwardly stood in front of her. She shivered lightly.

"I want to go back to our club. Just shower and then go home. I want to officially end our date," Koneko crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"Is that truly what you want?" Kiba asked, and she nodded. "Then let's go back then. That's a good idea anyway, we need to get out of these clothes and change,"

He started to lead her out of the mall, glad they were no longer the main attraction anymore. He had no idea where Akeno disappeared off to, but ultimately decided he was glad she was nowhere to be seen and that it was for the best.

Kiba decided to shower first, as Koneko was busy mulling around the clubhouse to see if they were both safe from any hidden perverts. How or why the clubhouse was even still open when the school was not made him question, for a brief moment anyways. It was obvious Rias had managed to leave it open for them when they got back, albeit much later, from their date. After his shower, he put on grey sweatpants and a white T-shirt he found in one of the drawers of the desk; he assumed it was Issei's due to how tight the clothes were on his own body but ultimately decided not to question it. It seemed like the girls had their own wardrobe full of spare clothes as well, which was good for Koneko.

He sat down on one of the chairs, lounging around and waiting for Koneko to get done in the shower.

A few minutes after he sat down, Koneko came out of the shower, wearing a soft white robe. Black fingerless gloves were on her hands, and he stared at her curiously.

"What's with those?" He asked, but Koneko simply stared at him as she made her way over to the stereo on one side of the room and turned it on.

The radio instantly started to play some sort of really fast hiphop instrumental song, which made her quickly untie her robe and throw it aside on another chair, revealing she had a black tank top and black short-shorts on.

"Koneko-chan?" He asked again.

"You wanted to see me dance more, right? Well...we have nothing else to do while we wait for our clothes to dry, so..."

She turned the music up a bit louder and started to dance to it, punching and kicking the air rapidly before getting down on one of her hands and spinning really fast in circles, using only that one hand for balance. After a while, she then jumped up, did a flip, and landed on both of her hands, bending her legs back and doing a backflip.

She then jumped over to Kiba, pulling him out of his feet and spinning him around, moving her own feet extremely fast. It was harder to Kiba to keep up with her speed, but he figured he was doing a decent job. The music built to a pause, and Koneko spun away and did the splits, breathing heavily.

Kiba applauded for her.

"That was really great! I mean that. I don't think I have ever seen anyone move that fast, let alone dance,"

Koneko stood up and stretched, turning the radio off. She wiped off the sweat on her brow. "And I just showered too. Maybe I should've shown you before we showered,"

"There's no reason why you can't take another shower, right?" He teased lightly. She smiled a small bit.

"I guess you're right," When he turned around to gather up his things, she called out to him, then stepped forward and planted a kiss on his lips, making the two of them blush.

"Good night," She said simply, gathering up her purse and dashing from the room. Kiba simply blinked after her before a bigger smile appeared on his face.

"Good night to you too,"

#######

The next morning, the pair returned to the clubhouse early just to pick up their now-dry outfits, but they were startled by the sight of Rias, sitting at her desk and smiling.

"So, how did your date go?" She asked smoothly.

"I wouldn't consider it much of a 'date', more of a...get-together," Kiba instantly defended, blushing lightly.

"Akeno-chan already told me everything that happened. You don't have to be shy and hide it from me," Rias continued to smile. "She told me it went very well, even though you two fell into a fountain near the end. She is very happy you two got along so well, and so am I,"

"Thank you, Rias-san. While I will admit I was a bit hesitant and unsure at first of the date going well, I'm very pleased that it did," Kiba nodded.

"Yeah, he's not that bad of a guy," Koneko had pulled out another lollipop from her pocket and was licking it. Those things really were like her cigarettes.

"I'm so happy to hear that!" Rias grinned. "So, when do you think your next one will be?"

The two of them choked at the same time, staring at her in shock.

"WHAT?!"

"I'm just kidding." Rias reassured them.


End file.
